The Luther Sisters
by Hollywood89
Summary: A story that takes place in the characters third year, but mostly about the Luther girls seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lysandra Eleanor Luther 

Age: 18

Year: 7

House: Slytherin

Eyes: Lightning Blue

Hair: Raven black, shoulder length, straight

Body: too skinny

Height: five feet eight inches

Weight: 120

Style: whatever she wishes to wear

Likes: Roses, singing, potions, flirting, dressing up, and making people sweat.

Dislikes: Being mistaken for her sister, sister's lectures, Professor Binns Class

Is: The best swordswoman that ever lived, seductive, evil, naughty, and can persuade easily.

Crush: Voldemort's nineteen-year-old memory

Crusher: Professor Aquila, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, and Harry Potter.

Wand: 16 inches, Zebrawood, Phoenix feather, Pegasus Feather.

Special Abilities: Pyrokenesis, telekinesis, telepathic, Metamorphagus, hypnotic, Animagus (regular cat form), Parseltongue, and able to levitate at will.  
Fears: the colour pink, being forever alone,

Type of Creature: Veela, Vampire, and Witch.

From: The British Isles

Ex-Boyfriends: too many to count.

Current Boyfriend: Marcus Flint/Draco Malfoy

Family: pure-blooded background of witches. Descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, and may be distantly related to Salazar Slytherin, and sister to Nerea.

Jewellery: Several silver earrings in both ears, onyx and blood ruby, ring with a Celtic knot in the centre of the ruby (family mark)

Name: Nerea Kirestin Luther

Age: 18

Year: 7

House: Slytherin

Eyes: A dark but crystalline turquoise

Hair: raven's wing black, waist length, wavy

Body: average

Height: five feet eight inches

Weight: 125 lbs.

Style: wears blood red, black, & other dark colours.

Likes: singing, writing, reading, charms, potions, any body who is nice,

Dislikes: Being mistaken for her sister, Professor Binns class, being rude, etc.

Is: quick witted, intelligent, traitor to sister, torturous.

Crush: Snape

Crusher: Snape, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley

Wand: 13 1/2 inches long, made of willow, phoenix tear, and harpy feather.

Special abilities: invisibility, psychic, telekinesis, telepathic, hydrokinetic, Animagus, speaks Parseltongue, and clairvoyant, Metamorphagus, and able to move through time

Fears: too many people

Type of creature: Veela, Witch, and vampire.

From: British Isles

Ex Boyfriend: Darien Price

Current Boyfriend: None/ Maybe Professor Snape

Family: pure-blooded background of witches. Descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, and may be distantly related to Salazar Slytherin, and sister to Lysandra.

Jewellery: silver, onyx and blood ruby, ring with a Celtic knot in the centre of the ruby (family mark), silver eagle feather necklace, a choker of black lace over silk w/a silver heart shaped locket w/moon & star design, etc.


	2. Fuzzy Pink Bunnies

At the top of the highest hill in the country of Ireland there was a large castle. From the inside of the castle came a shriek of anger. 

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT BACK RIGHT NOW I WILL CURSE YOU GOOD!" Nerea screamed at the top of her lungs at her sister Lysandra, who was standing on the top of the highest turrets threatening to drop Nerea's silver eagle feather necklace from it.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME IF I DON'T!" Lysandra yelled back.

"What does it matter you'll be dead anyway," Nerea said when she had Apparated behind her sister. At that moment a large barn owl flew over head and dropped a beige parchment in to both Lysandra's and Nerea's hands.

"What did you do now?" Nerea asked; quite annoyed with all the howlers and letters form the ministry of magic, their family, and their old school. Lysandra had been getting howlers from their aunt for turning their little bratty cousin in to a housefly and chasing him around the house with a fly swatter, the letters from the ministry were for under aged magic in Muggle infested areas, and the letters from their old headmaster was because of their inappropriate dress, hexing teachers, and getting a teacher fired.  
Lysandra flashed back on the teacher dismissal, _"He seduced me, honestly professor,"_ Lysandra had said.

"Who did you sleep with this time?" Nerea asked.

"No one since, what was his name again?" Lysandra said "innocently".

They both opened their letters to find a Hogwarts emblem at the top.

_Dear Nerea,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you are transferring to Hogwarts for your protection, we already have your books and equipment purchased for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_P.S. When you arrive at Hogwarts you are to report directly to Professor Albus Dumbledore for your further instruction._

"Hey we get to go to Hogwarts," Lysandra said deviously as she finished reading her letter and glancing at her sister's only to see a P.S.

"Great, just another school to get kicked out of, but on the brighter side, you won't be able to get away with very many things." Nerea said, smiling evilly at her last remark.

"Damn you and your quick wit." Lysandra muttered to herself. "Oh you are absolutely right." Lysandra rolled her eyes and noticing her sister's letter again asks, "Why do you get a P.S. and I don't? What makes you so special, wait, that's right, your lack of a brain makes you special?"

Lysandra laughed at her sister as she Apparated away quickly. Nerea shook her head and wondered why the new Headmaster would want to see her instead of her more troublesome sister.

Later that night while they were eating dinner in their quite large dining hall, there was a knock at the door. Neither Lysandra nor Nerea even cared. Nerea suddenly started coughing and sputtering out food over her side of the table. Lysandra started snickering to herself at the other end as she sipped her drink. "Don't choke on your necklace, dear," Lysandra told her sweetly.

At that moment Nerea's necklace fell out of her mouth and landed in her hand. She glared at Lysandra then all of a sudden smiled pleasantly at her.

"Lysandra, darling, notice any change in the cuisine tonight," Nerea said in a deceptively sweet voice, as though it was poisoned chocolate.

Lysandra looked down at her plate, which had once been full of rather delicious food, eyes big as saucers. "What did you do to it?" She demanded. "I didn't taste anything out of place, but what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing too bad but you might be spending the rest night with the lights on, oh, how could I phrase this?" Nerea questioned calmly and with relish. "Oh, I know one of my potions found its way into your food, and well it just happened to be one that changes you, at least until midnight, into a- Nerea drew it out for pure pleasure -a--cute--fuzzy--little PINK BUNNY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lysandra yelled out as she shrank into a fuzzy PINK bunny form.  
Thanks a lot you, GRRR, why did it have to be the colour pink, now I am going to have nightmares tonight! Lysandra shouted into her sister's mind, seeing as she couldn't very well talk. Lysandra hopped away and out of the dining hall. You had better check your shoes before you put them on tomorrow!

Nerea laughed after her sister and smiled. "Now, that is funny, you know that the house elves would never let that happen. Even if you ordered it, it wouldn't happen. They fear me more than you." At that moment a house elf knocked at the door. "You may enter," Nerea called. The little house elf opened the door and stepped shyly in.

"Mistress, Darien Price is here to see my lady," it squeaked in terror as its little knees shook. Nerea nodded to it. The house elf stepped aside and allowed the guest to enter the dining hall. Nerea smiled coyly and rose gracefully as she looked Darien over. He was quite easy on the eyes for any girl. He was a tall, broad shouldered young man with soft sable hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. He strode quickly over to Nerea and took her in his arms. She giggled like a schoolgirl, as the expression goes, when his hands moved a bit south.

"Where is your sister?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, well, you know she wasn't feeling her best. She's been a bit--I don't know--worried about old fears and them catching up to her or some rubbish like that," Nerea said slyly.

"Oh dear, what did you to do her now?" Darien asked sarcastically.

"We were just having a little sisterly quarrel, that's all."

"I want details."

"Oh, wouldn't you just?"

"Not really, I would rather get more 'comfortable' in the parlour."

"I'll bet you would," Nerea laughed, a low bedroom laugh.

Nerea took his hand and led him out of the dining hall and a few doors down. She opened the door to the parlour to find a fire already started and waiting. They sat down on the love seat in front of it and snuggled closer together. Darien moved his hand around on her back, massaging it. Nerea let out small sounds of enjoyment bordering on moaning. Darien smiled to himself and turned Nerea towards him. He moved his hands up her stomach and to the clasp of her robes. Nerea's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.


End file.
